


Polaroids: Black Hounds (MxMxM)

by MrShakespaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexy, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShakespaw/pseuds/MrShakespaw
Summary: Two-hundred years ago a coup d'état rose after a dispute between the two governments and since then, Humanoids and Humans diverted from each other and into groups of people with the same opinion and beliefs. Because of this separation, criminality increased for the past decades to such a high level, that the whole civil system broke down.5 Years prior a Bionic Bomb destroyed the happiness of the Marshall family.Now 5 years later, a same event occurs.  A group of grey-hounds attempt to destroy the equillibrium in New Arkansas by using the same method.The Marshalls play their cards without hesitation. Driven by grief and painfull memories of a lost love, Alessandro and Giorgio are eager to play their cards and avenge their beloved.Momo Marshall lost his father 5 years ago, and is determined to help his other two dads to revenge Pops.The Marshalls are determined but what happens when after 5 years of mourning a spark of hope presents itself?© All rights reservedThis is an original story with original characters, and I won't be kind if someone uses and passes my work as theirs.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author: WARNING
> 
> Hey folks!
> 
> As the Author I find myself entailed to WARN you on a few things before you begin reading. 
> 
> 1\. This story will include man x man relationships. (for those who are not familiar with that form of speech, lemme rephrase it: HOMOsexual realationships -- get it? ) 
> 
> 2\. This story is based on a polyamorous relationship/s between men (not only. There will probably be monogamous relationships too ) 
> 
> 2.1. Ohh...and --yeah, I don't really have ANY type of experience or knowledge on either monogamous and polyamorous realationships other than Wattpad. So, I'm sorry if a few things might be confusing...or...I don't know. Just -- accept my apology for whoever knows what.
> 
> 3\. I began to write this story because I was bored so don't expect a masterpiece. This is only meant to ease your hunger for more MxM or MxMxM stories (cause sometimes you realize that there are NEVER enough mxm stories on Wattpad)
> 
> 4\. I am 100% NOT a professional writter and english is NOT my first language. So, there will probably be LOTS of grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> 5\. I don't know how or when I'll update, so read on your own risk. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you have fun reading and If you have any ideas or tipps, you're welcome to write me. (I'm always thankfull for feedbacks)

_The_ _floor_ _opened_ _and_ _we_ _all fell._ _We_ _were_ _standing_ _on_ _our_ _feet_ _on_ _solid_ _ground_ _and_ _then_ _..._ _we_ _weren't_ _anymore_ _._

 _The_ _world_ _tilted_ _and_ _I_ _felt_ _how gravity_ _disappeared_ _and_ _I was_ _floating_ _. I was_ _falling_ _. Like everyone else._

 _Papa_ _screamed_ _once_ _,_ _telling_ _me_ _to_ _stay_ _calm_ _, like I_ _didn't_ _know_ _that_ _already_ _._

We were on a mission on Burlton's Bridge. A week ago, Papa received a call from Eye-Patch, our boss, who informed us of a new rebellious riot in the hoods, who were plotting something.  
Eye-Patch had minions all over the city and was informed immediately by an anonymous source that a grey-hound somehow managed to hide a _Bionic_ _Bomb_ and pass through the city's security.

Which is pretty funny, because Eye-Patch used to comment on how no one could ever infiltrate anything in this city under his nose.

When Papa received the call, I was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereals with oat milk. Papa was sitting on the couch with Dad pressed against him – in other words they were "cuddling", and to everyone else it would look like a cute and sweet scene, but to me – their legitimate son.. anymore seconds of starring at them, and I could have puked my breakfast.

As soon as Papa's phone started vibrating, he stood up and took the call and even though there were a good 60 feet between us, I could clearly hear Eye-Patch screaming through the speaker.

"Marshall, some fuckers managed to sneak past my barrier!" Papa held his phone a few inches away from his ear. He knew the man on the other side had the habit to shout and curse whenever angry. And he didn't want to risk losing his hearing so soon.

Dad, who still sat on the couch, looked amused at Papa with knowing eyes. His wavy blonde hair where styled back in an elegant way, and his blue eyes where full of mirth. A stark contrast to his impassive face.

I snorted loudly, not being able to keep the bubbling laugh in my chest for any longer. Both Papa and Dad turned in my direction. Papa rolled his eyes at the spilled milk on my shirt and counter, giving me a stern but amused look. His dark-brown eyes, almost black, were glinting as he starred at me.

Dad on the other side too was looking at me the same way he watched his husband before.

"Condor, calm down." Papa said annoyed at the bickering man on the other side.  
"What exactly happened? And how did you come across this information?"

Papa and Dad looked at each other, giving each other a knowing look, before their focus, once again, returned on me.

Our family worked under the man who controlled this city. Yeah, you heard that right. But that's not really uncommon where we live.  
Humans usually refer to us as Humanoids, beings that resemble humans but without actually being one. In human terms, that is the closest word to describe us.

Yes, we look like "humans" but are for sure different. We are stronger, faster, have higher endurance and pain tolerance and the average IQ reaches 320.

We are taller than humans, the average height being around 5" 9' for women and 6"1' for men and our life span is ten times higher.  
Humans are pretty fragile creatures, or at least that's what most Humanoids think. And because of those beliefs, which aren't completely false, there have been many misconceptions between the two worlds.

Two-hundred years ago a _coup_ _d'état_ rose after a dispute between the two governments and since then Humanoids and Humans diverted from each other and into groups of people with the same opinion and beliefs. Because of this separation, criminality increased for the past decades to such a high level, that the whole civil system broke down.

Families, friends, loved ones – things like those are rare.  
We, the Marshalls, are one of those rare cases. And the city we live in, New Arkansas, rose after a rebellious fight between the Serpents, an under the hood gang, and the Marshalls.

But afterwards a few things happened that changed everything. Which put an end to the fight between the two gangs.  
The two leaders, who were both Humanoids, found out that they were _Soulings_.  
I don't think you can imagine the ruckus that rose after that discovery. It was insane. At least that's what the books say.

All of this happened a long time ago and since then both gangs formed an alliance and the Astro-DROID was born. The upper position was then passed to Condor Serpents, aka Eye-Patch, the second son of the Serpents family. And no one really had anything to say against his ascendants, because no one really wanted the position. It was hard already to live a semi- normal life in this upturned democracy. Being the leader of a dominant gang was no easy job.

New Arkansas is one of the not so many places where Humanoids and Humans lived together. Condor tried since the beginning to create a decent environment for people, no matter the species, to live in some kind of normalcy.

After the order disruption lots of things changed naturally. And people were divided in black, grey and white hounds.  
New Arkansas was full of "white-hounds".

White hounds are those who seek peace or those who are in-between and don't really care about social positions, power, dominance, and so on.  
Black hounds are those at the top. Those who make rules, and hold the power over cities, gangs, groups.  
We Marshalls are for example black-hounds. But don't really use that power, for we are under an alliance with the Serpents, who are also black-hounds.

One of the reasons why Astro-DROID is such a big and well known gang is because its roots are buried in-between two high-rank, black-hounds families. Which is unheard off.

But our family, the Marshalls, don't really care about making rules and power, we only care about living in harmony and believe in the same type of democracy that humans used to live in before the _coup_ _d'état_.

We are part of the newfound system called Polaroid, and our job is to secure people's safety and well being in New Arkansas from grey-hounds.

Grey hounds are basically followers of the _coup_ _d'état_ , and they still try to disrupt the harmony between people. Why? We don't really know. Actually no one really knows what even started this whole thing.

We just know that whatever started it, it's still trying to go on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Papa put the phone down and sighed loudly. "Okay, there have been rumors that some grey-hounds are trying to pulverize Burlton's Bridge to severe, or at least reduce, communication between us and the outside markets."

"Woow, now I understand why Condor was so pissed" Dad stood up and went to the counter where I stood. He took a few napkins and threw them my way. "And you should start cleaning the mess you made, before the smell of milk embeds on the surface."

His blue eyes were trained on the mess in front of me and I rolled my eyes at my Dad's concerns. "Ughh, it's just milk not gasoline or ethyl, " I huffed out loud, but still took the thrown napkins and started to clean.

"besides, this is oat milk. It doesn't smell as bad as dairy milk."

"I don't care Momo. I want that counter shiny and smelling of roses. Understood?" Dad's frame stood tall over me. His whole demeanor screaming _– if_ _you_ _don't_ _clean_ _that_ _counter_ _,_ _you'll_ _have_ _to_ _clean_ _the_ _toilette_ _for_ _a_ _month_ _\--_

And no thank you, I didn't need that on my to do list right now.

" hahaha – " Papa's deep laugh interrupted our conversation. He too came where Dad and I stood and observed my attempts at cleaning the counter.

He stood behind dad, one hand around his shoulders and the other one came up to ruffle my curly black hair. Which I despised. It made me feel and look like a 10-years old.

And for fucks' sake I was _19_.

It wasn't even funny anymore. Even Finn and Bradley, started to make fun of me. But no matter how many times I told either dad or papa they wouldn't stop babying me, saying that it was adorable.

I was a man. I didn't want to be adorable.

One day I'll just cut my hair completely. Being bald wasn't such a bad thing at the end of the day.

"Papaaa – " frustration leaked out of my voice " – stop it!" but his suffering only made the taller guy laugh more.

"Yes, Alessandro, stooop it" Dad said in mock sarcasm and started to do the same as Papa.

"Nooo –" I screamed in agony and threw the dirty napkins at the two childish men, but didn't actually hit the target as I deeply desired.

I backed away from the intrusive hands and put my hands and arms over my head in a protective stance. Both men looked first at each other, with smiles on their faces, and then at me again.

"Like,...nooo, your son is ONLY 19, nothing embarrassing about treating him like a toddler." I said out loud.

"You heard that Gio?," Papa gasped and put his hands in front of his mouth. His brown eyes were big with " _disbelief_ ". " Our son, is stating that he is ONLY 19 years old," one of his hands reached down to cup where his heart would be.

"and he actually _believes_ that!"

Dad next to him was laughing again, shaking his head in amusement at both his annoyed son and unnerving husband.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?," I protested immediately as I pointed a finger in his direction in accusation.

"I may not be as old as you two, but in the human policy I would be considered an adult. "

"Yeah, sure. But no matter how old you are, your personality still remains that of a 10-year-old." Dad said before walking around the counter to the fridge to take a steal bottle of water out.

"Excuse MOI, mind I remind you last month I caught a suspicious man trying to rob a shop?, " I pointed out. " and it was all me? No help from you guys or anyone else? "

"Yeah, congratulation, you have probably reached puberty." Papa replied without batting an eye, with amusement still clear in his eyes.

"No, I'm done. I'm out of this." No matter how many times I complained, it won't change anything. They were more stubborn than Eye-Patch. And that said something...

"Haha, Alessandro, let's stop annoying the boy, no matter how much you and I enjoy it. " says Dad as he sat on a chair at the counter.

"Right, Gio is right. Momo, we have to discuss the new orders."

Papa's gaze suddenly turned serious and I knew that jokes an co. were for now over.   
Papa had this aura around him that screamed authority and power everywhere he walked.

He was taller than average, 6" 3' and had a muscular build. His strong and broad shoulders were the result of years of training and experience in fighting and jumping off buildings and air-ships (Autor/ : like alien ships, but smaller? Car sized. ). He was the leader of this team along with Dad, who was as strong and tall as Papa himself, maybe one or two inches shorter, but it wasn't noticeable at all. Maybe he screamed authority even more than Papa himself. His strong built and cold gaze could freeze any enemy on the spot.

Papa, Alessandro Marshall, was 257- years old. He was a pureblood, which means he was born in an all Humanoid family. He had Latinos features. Brown, curly hair along with a tanned skin and brown, almost black eyes. He was considered by many Humanoids and Humans very attractive. Everywhere he went, people would turn their heads around to stare openly at him.

Which was bordering on annoying. He was still his father at the end. And seeing lust filled eyes on his father 24/7 was -- eww-- .

And Dad, Giorgio Marshall, didn't help at all. He was younger than Papa, only 215- years old. But his wavy blond hair, always styled back in an elegant way, with his dark blue eyes, and pale skin – he was just as attractive as Papa and not to mention a pureblood too.

It was hilarious. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up here with two hot fathers. Like... it was already hard for a 19-year old to find a girlfriend as it is – but give that 19-year old two super attractive dads and BOOM – every possible girlfriend leaves you for your parents. Which, again – ewww! –

I was an average guy. I had my Papa's curly dark hair and Dad's dark blue eyes. I wasn't built like them, sadly, and wasn't as tall either. Which was one of the reasons I got picked on by others.

Weren't Humanoids supposed to have in IQ of like 320?

"Okay, so what did Eye-Patch say?" I ask the two men after sitting down, where I was enjoying my cereals not too long ago.

"Well, one of the under hounds heard a few guys talking at _BloodyMoon's_ , " Papa started, " he heard them talk about a new plan on disrupting the equilibrium in New Arkansas." He looked at Dad with a seriousness that meant troubles were about to begin.

"And how do we know that's true? I mean, for all we know that guy could have just lied, " I said immediately, because it wasn't the first time someone decided to sell false information for cash.

People would do anything and beyond for money. " it wouldn't be the first time." I finished stating my opinion on scammers.

"Maybe, but no matter what, we can not just ignore the news." Dad retorted without hesitation, sitting on his chair with one leg over the other in a regal pose. He sometimes looked out of this world, with his black and white combat uniform, which was standard for Polaroids.

"Your Dad is right Momo. Even if it weren't true, we still have to check. I don't want to risk any disruption. If what this man says it's true, then we are against a grey-hound group who owns a Bionic Bomb." At Papa's last words, Dad suddenly sits straighter. His gaze becoming cold as ice.

"A _Bionic_ _Bomb_?, " Papa returned Dad's gaze and suddenly the tension in the room raised.

Last time we dealt with one, was 5 years ago. And it didn't end well. We all carry scars from that incident that will never heal.

Papa's next words were laced with so much hate and disgust even though his expression remained as neutral as usual.   
" how did a Bionic Bomb end up in New Arkansas again? How did it pass through the Quantum Scanner, without being traced? How – " he suddenly stopped talking. Words were probably stuck in his throat. It wasn't easy talking about it. No matter how many years passed.

" I don't know, " said Papa in one of the sweetest voices, only reserved for his family. " but I for sure will find out. _We_ will find out. Okay?"

He looks at Dad with an immense amount of love and understanding, but even though he is an expert at masking is own feelings, I could clearly see the pain behind those dark orbs.

He turned his loving eyes on me, and I only then noticed that a tear slipped past my lashes. Papa's hand came up and cupped my wet cheek, caressing underneath my eye gently.

Dad on the other side of the counter, stood up and walked around. His strong arms came around me and his chin fell on my messy curls. Papa too stood up and embraced both of us. We remained like that for a few long minutes.

Moments like these were always hard.

Every Humanoid had a Souling, which is something like a Soulmatel, but you will only meet them once you have reached 100 years of age.

The first 100 years of life of a Humanoid are called _"_ _Years_ _of Learning_ _and_ _Exploring_ _"_  
and it means just what it sounds like. A Humanoid has 100 years to learn an improve themselves before finding that part of themselves which completes them.

A name, symbol, or phrase will usually appear on your skin which will lead you to your Souling. Both Dad and Papa met when they were 110-years old. And they loved each other ever since.

A Souling pair is a pair for life and it usually entails two people. But Dad and Papa's bond was different, and they probably knew since the beginning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Picture above:_** Momo Marshall _(though his hair are WAY darker than in the pic, like Alessandro's)_. --> this should just be used as reference, to help your imagination.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**_~ Giorgio Marshall’POV ~_ **

My blood is boiling right now, if Momo weren’t here I would have broken something, but I didn’t want him to see that part of me. The part of me I had no control over.

Even though I seemed like a very controlled person with a 24/7 impassive face, it was just a mask. Without this mask I would put everyone in danger. An angry Humanoid was bad news.

The fact that we were possessive creatures, didn’t help either. The instant someone threatens your loved ones, it was over.

Humanoids, had it hard, but that’s why we have to teach our children since young how to control their emotions. It was standard.

Now, after Alex told us the news, I swear I could have broken something. How do grey-hounds always find a way in? Why? Didn’t they already cause enough suffering. Wasn’t the death of all those people 5 years ago enough? How many more innocents have to be taken away, before they will finally be satisfied?

But again, if those bastards weren’t trying to destroy what’s left of this world, they wouldn’t be here. There wouldn’t be any Polaroids.

He was proud of his job and his family and what they achieved so far. Saving and protecting people who wanted at least a bit of normalcy, no matter if Human or Humanoid. Everyone was equal here in New Arkansas.

If what this anonymous informant heard is true, then rest assured that I will try to stop them before they put up the _Bionic Bomb_.

_Bionic Bombs_ weren’t like normal TNT or RDX ones, which once they detonate will explode and cause massive damage in an estimated radius. Bionic Bombs functioned like a black hole or wormhole. It first absorbed all the energy and mass around it, before shrinking in size, like a star about to dye imploding and creating a massive space rupture. This could either end up being a wormhole or a black hole.

They don’t last long, it’s only a matter of minutes, but the damage is unmeasurable. They could do no damage at all or they could open a black hole, that could swallow a hole building. It was only a matter of luck and dosage.

If the Bomb they plane to pull up is anywhere as powerful as the one of 5 years ago, we were all in danger.

He wasn’t about to lose someone important to him again. Only thinking about him made his whole body thrum with sadness.

_Cameron Marshall._

They took him away from me, from us. I will never be able to see him smile. That beautiful smile accompanied by dimples and bright periwinkle eyes. A mixture of green, blue and gray that made my heart beat faster every time I woke up, went to sleep and in between.

His soft lips were now only a memory as well as his milky skin and soft light-brown hair. His voice resounded in my head like a sweet melody, but sometimes it faded away, like a broken CD, some parts were muffled and distorted.

Alex and I felt incomplete without him. Without our Souling, the other part of us. The mark on our skins, three red roses curled together, on each a name was written, were now dull. One of them in particular almost grey.

He tried not to stare at the mark too long, but it was almost impossible not to notice it. It was right in between his chest, just under his sternum.  
Alex’s mark was on his right side, under his ribs and wasn’t as visible as his, but nonetheless there. A reminder of what they lost.

And it was all because of them. Because of those selfish, arrogant, bastards grey-hounds.

I won’t let them tear our family, or any other family, apart anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - this chapter was short... and it's going to be the shortest of them all, don't worry.
> 
> It's hard to publish an original fic, for it doesn't have the same attraction, the same pull a fanfiction has, so it's kind of weird to publish all this to a "non-existen" audience. 
> 
> But hey, if you are a bored passerby, feel free to comment and give some feedbacks. I always appreciate those as a beginner Author. 
> 
> ~BYE~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Picture above:_** Alessandro Marshall _(again, the hair are WAY darker)_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_~ 5 years ago ~_ **

“Cam, are you in position? Over- “

“Yes, sir. The target is still in place. Over – “

“Good. Stay there and if necessary, follow the target. He’s supposed to meet with Orion in about – “ there was a small pause before “ – 5 Minutes. Stay put till you get new orders. Over – “

“Yes, sir. Understood. Over and Out – “

The wind was slowly picking up and the temperature was steadily dropping as it got darker and darker.

Even though Cameron had a leather jacket on with a turtleneck underneath and an extra tank top under said shirt, he could still feel the cold seeping through the layers, reaching his skin and making him shiver.

Goosebumps formed on his skin and Cameron shook, embracing himself tightly. He run his hands roughly up and down his biceps first and then legs. But it was futile, he still felt like a half-made popsicle. A few hours more and he would be ready to serve. _Thought Cameron bitterly._

But he wasn’t about to complain out loud. If he did, his husbands will totally say “told you so” with a smug expression. Especially Gio, who kept on trying to warn him that tonight was going to be colder than usual and he should wear his uniform, or at least sub-uniform. Those were warmer than hundreds of layers of clothes.

But Cameron still said no, because he absolutely despised uniforms. He liked his clothes way better. Yeah, the uniforms may be practical, they weren’t even bad looking, but just the thought of wearing a uniform bothered him somehow.

It reminded him of his father, who used to serve in the army. As a human man he had to, like everyone else at that time, participate in protecting civilians, or at least what remained of them.

Yeah, his father was human, but his mother was a pure blood. A Humanoid. Which means he was a halfling.

It was already hard being part of one species, but he had both genes in his DNA, and because of many disputes between races he was one of the poor bastards in between worlds who was either trashed around or used for personal reasons.

If he didn’t meet Alessandro or Giorgio, he would have probably found a way to escape this hellhole. Maybe Nebraska? His father used to tell him as a child, about all kinds of places he has been to, before the _coup d’état_. Saying the world looked completely different than now.

There were beautiful places you could run around freely and be your own person. And Nebraska was one of those places. Quiet, reserved, far away from civilization. A beautiful secret somewhere at the end of the world. Where the sun rose in the morning.

He always dreamed of finding that place. To find that shed between mountains his father used to talk about. There, in that shed between mountains, his father and mother lived secretly, because at the time it was forbidden to be in a relationship with the other race. It was the same as betraying the whole race.

_What a load of bullshit_. Though Cameron, as he sighed.

The brown-haired boy stood tall at 5” 8’, even though it was considered small for Humanoids, he was still confident and used his height at his advantage. Many missions required infiltrations in some kind of small room or passage, and he was always the first to volunteer. Not like, there was someone else that could do it.

His latino husband, Alessandro Marshall was very tall at 6” 3’ and his other husband Giorgio Marshall was only a few inches shorter, but those few inches were barely noticeable. Cameron Marshall was the small bean of the family.

And he didn’t like it all.

Like that one time, they were on a mission at the borders of the city. The day before it rained heavily, which lead to muddy paths and puddles everywhere they stepped. One puddle in particular was larger than the others and was in their way.

Alex, Gio and the others, Eric and his mate Vinn, easily stepped across the mud and even Vinn who was short for a Humanoid at 6”0’ had no problems. Cameron though, he took one big step, and he knew exactly when he fucked up.

His other foot landed right in the slimy puddle, losing his balance immediately. His arms swung around to grip anything or anyone, but it was all for nothing. He landed right on his ass with a loud splash and curse.

Alex and Gio immediately turned around, worry visible on their faces, ready to attack. But at the sight of Cameron on his ass, mud decorating his body, brows scrunched in annoyance and embarrassment. It was too much, and a fit of snickers and laughs rose in volume.

Gio went to hoist him up. His hands reached down to grip Cameron’s shoulders, but the stubborn boy slapped his hands away. He tried to stand up alone but his black, combat boots were already full of mud and slipped a second time.

“Fuck! “ Cameron wished that he could just disappear.

“Love, let me help you.” Gio’s deep and sweet voice reached his already red ears. This time when Gio tried to hoist him up, he didn’t complain and let himself be manhandled till he was on steady ground again.

Alex came behind Gio, who then took his cheek in one hand and swiped some dirty droplets of water away. The gesture was followed by a gentle kiss on the same spot, which made Cameron’s pink cheeks redden.

“Haha Cami, I know you like it dirty, but I didn’t know mud was a thing for you.” Alex, the sarcastic ass, _thought Cameron_ , kept on grinning like a fool.

“Well, how do you think I keep my skin so smooth? – “ the sarcasm pouring out Cameron’s mouth was thick like honey “ – Why don’t you try it? It seems like you need it more than me.” With that said, Cameron brushed his dirty hand against Alex’s cheek, the taller man gasped in horror.

Gio’s blue eyes brimmed with mirth and the grin tugging at his lips broke into a smile.

From there on, Cameron was hoisted up in Alex’s strong arms, like he weighted nothing, and was thrown over the taller man’s shoulder. If Cameron was embarrassed before, he now was dying inside, as Alex’s big, callous hand came down on his ass.

Eric and Vinn watched the scene in front of them unfurl like a movie, both men had grins stretching their lips.

“What th- … Alex! “ With another hard, but still controlled and gentle, slap on Cameron’s ass, he put him down again and turned around. They had a mission and orders to follow. That still didn’t stop everyone from bullying Cameron the whole time. The former man insulting every single Humanoid on the planet and their tall genes. He even complained all the way home too. 

He always complained. Not because he was small, because for a human he was average, and he was a halfling, so no one could judge him. Not that someone would try to judge him. His mates were very possessive and protective beings from nature, and the two men were pure blood black-hounds. No one would dare go against them. It would be like suicide.

But that didn’t mean, that they didn’t make fun of Cameron themselves. Oh, no. Cameron loathed them for all the jokes.

Cameron stood still and observed carefully from the shadows of a roof, through a long range, his target.

His target was a member of the grey-hounds, or at least one of their anonymous sources told Conrad so, and they were now on a mission to stop an exchange between them. Someone named Orion, another high rank grey-hound, was supposed to meet with their target to exchange some kind of weapon. What exactly, was still unknown,

Cameron was sent to spy on said target and watch the exchange. His next orders would be either, let the exchange go smooth or kill both targets.

Alessandro was currently down on level 0, acting as a guard. His job was to report any suspicious man or woman. Giorgio on the other side was not there with them on the mission.

Their son, Momo, had an important exam today, and one of the parents had to be there so all three decided that Giorgio would be the best option, since Cameron wasn’t really a people person and Alessandro could sometimes be too intimidating to other students.

Giorgio was more… neutral. He had this indifferent expression when around people that weren’t his husbands, son and a few close friends. He sure was intimidating, his aura being all “passive-aggressive”, but his indifference made it a little bit easier.

At least that’s what they thought.

Sudden movement caught Cameron’s attention, who observed carefully through the long ranger. Conrad said that in 5 minutes the guy, Orion, should come around. 2 Minutes were left.

“Alex, is anything going on down there? Over – “ a static sound was buzzing in the air, till the man on the other side answered.

“No, still nothing. Nothing unusual. Over – “ grunted the other man in a deep voice.

“My target is acting a little bit fidgety. Over – “

“Maybe he’s bored? I sure as hell am. Over – “ the wind blew past Cameron, caressing his cheeks gently, which made another shiver rack though the smaller man’s body.

“Well if he’s bored, he should change hobby. All these exchanges are getting boring. Over – “

“Mmh… And what other _hobbies_ would you suggest? Over – “ the teasing in Alex’s tone didn’t go unnoticed, which made Cameron’s cheeks warm up, as a blush spread across them.

“Did yo… No – I won’t even bother. Alex, you do realize others may be listening to this conversation. Over – “ even though his cheeks were rosy, his tone gave nothing away.

Cameron won’t risk any kind of dirty talk over a walkie-talkie, when the chances of someone else listening to them was higher than 60%.

The intercom buzzed as the other man chuckled silently on the other side.

“Don’t worry Cami, even if there was someone listening, they wouldn’t dare, _cariño_. Over – “ Cameron could imagine Alex’s smirk and black eyes glinting under thick black lashes.

He was right, no one would dare listen to their private conversations. But that still didn’t ease Cameron’s discomfort.

“I don’t care. I’m not going there with you. Over – “ he really wasn’t about to dirty talk his husband through a walkie-talkie. That may be Gio and Alex’s thing, but not Cameron’s.

Gio and Cameron did it _very_ often. And because they were all connected to the same router, they always streamed their conversation to Cameron’s device, which annoyed the latter to no ends. The main reason being, he got horny all the time. Cameron may not participate _himself_ , but the other two always included him in their perverted imagination.

It was incredibly distracting, and his husbands knew that. They did it on purpose and knew that Cameron knew. 

“A suspicious subject just entered the building through the main doors. This might be our man. Over – “ suddenly all jokes were gone.

“Understood. The target looks more nervous now. Should I contact Vinn for new orders? Over – “ Vinn was our dispatcher. We all received new orders through him or sometimes Conrad, like minutes ago. But that was rare.

“Yes, contact him right away. We don’t have much time. Orion is already up in the elevator. Over – “

“Understood. Over and Out – “ Cameron was bored but the curiosity to know what was inside the suitcase on the small table, was alluring him. What kind of weapon were they planning on using? _Thought Cameron_.

“Vinn, Cameron speaking, the subject our target is supposed to meet is in the elevator. What are my new orders? Over – “ the static sound buzzed for a few seconds, before Vinn’s melodic voice was heard.

“Hey Cameron, the new orders are: Observe their exchange. You are not to interfere. If something suspicious happens, or if it gets out of hand, only then you can get into action. Otherwise, it should go as smooth as possible. Over – “

Cameron hesitated. They wanted the exchange to happen? That was weird. He thought at least, they wanted him to take the suitcase.

But it wasn’t Cameron’s job to go against Conrad’s orders. He might have a plan or something. So, he just did what was asked of him.

“Understood. Over and Out – “

His target now stood up, facing the doors, the sweat on his dark blonde hair was visible till here. He was fidgety, which meant he was meeting with someone above his rank. And grey-hounds weren’t known for their kindness and warm attitude. Even against their own, they were assholes.

The doors finally opened and in came a tall man with dark green hair and a big scar over his left eye. He wore a plain dark suit, like his target, and walked confidently till he reached the other man. The only thing separating them was the small table, where the suitcase lay on.

They exchanged a few words and without wasting too much time, his target reached down to open the case.

Cameron’s eyes grew comically big, and his breath stuttered once. His body froze and his brain was trying hard enough to process what he was seeing. If it really was what he thought it was.

The interior of the suitcase was velvety black and in the middle of it stood only one object. Its structure and form very familiar and hard to miss.

It looked like an _Orsini Bomb_ , but the only thing that distinguished the object from an _Orsini_ , were the black, white and golden stripes around it. It glowed like a bulb about to explode.

Cameron knew exactly what it was. And he never thought that grey-hounds could ever own one.

He was shocked for a second but immediately came back and brought the intercom to his lips. “Alex, Cameron speaking, we are fucked. And not the good kind. Over – “ he tried to remain calm, but the situation was unexpected. Sure, he was trained but seeing what lay in the suitcase brought forgotten memories of a long time ago back. All cells in his body thrummed with energy, telling him to just shoot both men on the other side, jump over and destroy the object of madness and terror. But he couldn’t. He knew better.

“Cameron? What’s going on? Report right now. Should I come up there? Over – “ Alex was a calm man, and no matter how he acted towards Cameron and Gio, he was a different man when in his uniform, doing his job. He wasn’t the best Polaroid for nothing.

Right now, even though he was worried about his lover, he gave nothing away.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to come up. The new orders are to let the exchange take place and observe it. But Alex, my target opened the suitcase, “ he took a breath before continuing. His ears were buzzing “I know what that is – It’s a _Bionic Bomb_. Over – “

Alessandro knew his beloved’s history, how his dad died and who’s fault it is. And he knew that Cameron was probably having a fight between his instincts and duty as a Polaroid. But he also knew his boy was strong. He didn’t doubt him one second.

“I would ask you if you’re sure, but I know you wouldn’t mistake them when you see one,” began Alex “Cameron, I want you to pay close attention to them. I will contact Vinn meanwhile. Over – “ he didn’t end the conversation, for he wanted t be sure Cameron was okay. He needed to hear his voice for reassurance.

“Understood. Over and Out – “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron has a LOT going on. 
> 
> I kind of feel bad.
> 
> Just kidding MUAHAHAH!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this one, lool. SoRRy,
> 
> BUT!  
> ....  
> There is no But -
> 
> I will probably edit it later on. I just wanted to post something new, I guess.
> 
> ~BYE~

~ Present -

It felt weird.

Very weird.

_What is weird?_ you may ask yourself. Well, everything. Nothing felt right. Everything felt unfamiliar. The green trees he was staring at, the colorful flower field on the other side of the river.

The blue sky and white clouds floating through the atmosphere.

Everything felt so, so weird and alien. He felt like one of those main characters in movies, the one out of place, who doesn’t fit amongst the people around him. Not his school, not his friends, not even his family.

But he guessed, that’s where the problem began at. He didn’t have friends, not really; Dr. Sulli was the one who found him and gave him a “home”, or more like a place where to spend the night. And the other guys at the station were so stuck up on their research and work in general that other than work-related conversation topics, it would be impossible to get them to talk with you.

Ohh- and yeah, no one went to school nowadays. It may have something to do with the fact that the world was falling apart. People were dying everywhere for than coming back again as dead, man-eating corpses. If you were bitten or if their poisoned blood came into contact with yours, you would be infected immediately. And the bad news, drum rolls, there wasn’t really a cure.

He didn’t really remember how everything began. He didn’t remember ever going to school, or his life before chaos washed upon humanity. Actually, he remembered as good as nothing. From the moment he opened his eyes in Dr. Sulli’s laboratory he couldn’t even recall his name or how he looked.

He still doesn’t remember his name- or, yeah, maybe. It feels like it’s on the tip of his tongue but can’t really reach it. And it’s _so_ frustrating.

_Vrrrrrrr-_

He felt his phone vibrate in his hoodie’s pocket, which was used as a pillow on the ground next to the trunk of a tree.

He sighed exasperated that his moment of peace was disrupted once again. With a sluggish motion he reached for his phone and flipped it open.

Scowling at the caller-ID, he took the call with annoyance in his voice.

“For real now?” it was clear that he wasn’t happy about anyone disturbing him. “I get like- what?- 10-20 minutes to breath and sit down? I didn’t even get the chance to go have a shower” It was hard to not sound like a whining child, but he didn’t care. He was beyond tired and his common sense was out of the window, hypothetically speaking.

“Ugghh, don’t complain to ME, Ace - you know that I don’t make the rules. The boss is being- _bossy – “_ said the man on the other side in a playful tone. “- and Ace, you know how Sulli gets…, I need you to meet me in 15 at Jo’s Pizza”

Shaking his head and looking up at the sky, he accepts his fate. He swears that he will turn into one of those corpses if he doesn’t get at least 10 hours of good sleep. But that’s wistful thinking, for sleep was a privilege.

He sighed before answering in resignation “Okay, I’ll see you there. Should I get in from the back?”

“Nice! Thanks Ace, you’re a life saver – “ _literally_ , thought Ace bitterly “ and yeah, you should if you don’t want to get swarmed by a dozen of Corpses”

He scrunched up his face in distaste “Wait a second, what is all this about exactly? Don’t tell me another group od Corpses is walking around”

At this point Ace stood up from where he lay on the ground. Still with his phone next to his ear, he walked up to the river’s side and crouched down. One hand reached the glistening water, and as his skin made contact with the freezing water, goosebumps trailed from his elbows up to his shoulders accompanied by a shiver.

It was the middle of spring and the smell of blooming trees and gras surrounded Ace, embracing him softly and almost making him forget the putrid smell of death and blood in the air. That was one of the first things he noticed when he woke up. One of the windows in the laboratory was open, and even though the air in the room was constantly filtrated, the stench of rotted flesh was always present.

“Yeah, well—“ Conquest hesitated, before finally continuing “- I guess it’s getting worse.”

“You tell me” at this point there was no reason for him to get frustrated or scared. They have been doing this for almost five years and no matter how many they killed or captured, they made no progress. It was futile. It was a miracle that they were still able to live through every day as it was.

He didn’t even know why or what he was fighting for. He didn’t know who he was, where he came from and he always had this feeling that something wasn’t right, except all the dead people around that is.

“And what does Dr. Sulli want? Another laboratory rat to experiment on?”

“Look, I will explain everything to you later. Just be at Jo’s in 15”

“Yeah, yeah- see you” without waiting for an answer I closed the line.

He stood up from his crouched position and stretched his limbs. His shoulders and back popped and he couldn’t help the moan that left his lips.

He was on patrol with War and Famine the whole week and could count on one hand how many hours of sleep he got. It was getting hilarious. Dr. Sulli is getting more and more paranoid and on alert as days go by.

But he was the scientist- the one with the big brain.

With one last glance at the beautiful field of colorful flowers on the other side of the river, he turned around without wasting more time and made his way to his motorcycle. His breathtaking silk black _Magpul Ronin_.

He didn’t own much or there wasn’t much he could call his own, mostly because it felt wrong to him. Because everything felt wrong –

Ughhh, he was getting another headache. It happened every time he thought too much about right and wrong or when he tried to remember to hard.

But yeah, his Mag was his own and only his. And it for sure felt more than right.

With his hoodie tightened around his waist and black sunglasses on he got on his Mag. His black leather boots screeched as they made contact with the slick surface of Mag.

Music for his ears.

~15 minutes later~

Ace arrived at Jo’s at eight forty-six am without any unwanted encounters. He couldn’t even see any Corpses around, which spiked his curiosity about this mission even more.

Like Conquest said, he took a small alley to get to the back of the shop and parked nearby.

As he got off his bike he carefully listened to his surroundings. He listened to every bird flying around, to how the wind changed direction every now and then and most importantly he paid attention to every single noise that was slightly off.

Corpses sure were brainless carcasses, but they still had their own instincts, which made them vicious and astute.

He made his way to the back door after assessing the area but before he could reach the handle a stabbing pain erupted below his belly. The excruciating burning made him fold in half as his arms reached below with trembling hands.

He tried to take a deep breath but it felt like with each passing second the burning sensation intensified. Sweat was dripping down his nape and he moaned loudly. His body collapsed on the door heavily with a loud thump, and if he the pain hadn’t completely clouded his mind, he would have heard the deep but silent approaching growling behind him.

Even through his blurred vision and dulled senses he could still smell it though. The air turned a putrid smell and before he could understand what was happening his body reacted as a reflex when the Corpse launched at him.

He threw himself forward against the trash container and without realizing what was going on he pulled out his gun and shoot the Corpse. The bullet went perfectly though his scalp.

The bad thing was that if one of them were here then the others were nearby too and by shooting his gun he might have, totally, 100%, attracted the gang. Which was not good.

Through his hazed sense and pain and managed to get up on trembling legs and made his way to the door again, this time without hesitating he punched in the code and let himself fall forwards as the door closed behind him.

The room wasn’t dark but the spots at the edge of his vision made him think otherwise. At least he now wasn’t at the mercy of a whole gang of Corpses. He thought sarcastically.

With one last whine and moan he succumbed to the darkness swallowing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel like I have no audience
> 
> *drum rolls*
> 
> oh wait- I actually DON'T!
> 
> Welp, it's not like I cArE.... *hiding in a corner whipering "It's okay"*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  


**WARNING:** Name change --> **Corpses =** **Deahtlings** (At the begining I couldn't think of a good name so I went with "Corpses", but I decided to change it now.)

_Blink-blink_

Blue-green eyes slowly opened. The bright light coming through the bars of a nearby window made his eyes squeeze and eyebrows scrunch in discomfort.

Ace laid on the same floor he fell upon when entering through the backdoor. The room was spacious, decorated with old furniture. An old wine-red couch ripped up in some places, old cabinets next to an even older stove. It wasn’t such a comfy place, but it did its job of protecting them from the flesh-eaters outside.

They used Jo’s Pizza old shop as a base for their meetings. It was a small two-story building in the middle of Eastray, which was very handy as they could have a good view of the whole town and beyond. Even Dr. Sulli’s laboratory was visible from the roof.

They had 5 bases in total in this town. Each one of them situated in places that would give them an advantage if the town ever got swarmed up by Deahtlings.

Ace laid on his back on the floor facing the ceiling. The excruciating pain he felt before was now away and instead there was a dull ache behind his skin. His right hand reached above the throbbing zone, only centimeters between his fingers and the thin material of his shirt, which was slightly pulled up, showing pinkish, porcelain skin beneath.

The tips of his fingers barely made contact with the skin below as suddenly a stabbing pain shoot through his abdomen.

“…Nnhg!” a whimper escaped his lips. “What the fuck—” a groan followed right after.

What was wrong with him? He needed to stand up and see what caused the uncomfortable hot ache. He was fine the whole time. Maybe he hurt himself during a hunt? But the last time he went on a hunt was last week with Famine and Death and if he got hurt, he would have noticed immediately.

Slowly and paying attention to not make unnecessary movements that could result in him swearing profanities, he stood up from the ground.

His leather boots screeched on the hardwood floor and as he got on his feet, the shirt, which was tightened around his hips, slowly slid off his body.

With another annoyed groan he just ignored the garment on the floor and made his way to the bathroom situated right next door.

He only needed a mirror to assess the situation better.

The bathroom wasn’t anything special, but again, it was better than nothing, which meant a lot. The mirror though was big. So big that he could see himself from the waist up.

His own reflection made him flinch in disgust. When he said that he didn’t shower, he meant it. He was covered in blood and mud and he surely didn’t smell of flowers and honey.

But back to the point- he looked down at his abdomen and nothing seemed wrong. But that was an understatement. He pulled the thin material up showing his abs. He wasn’t overly muscular but leaner and softer. Especially his stomach, which, even though he had visible abs, was still on the softer side. Still though… it didn’t mean he didn’t look dangerous.

But it did make him question his own body. There were small things about him that were different than his companions. His legs for example weren’t as muscular or “manly” as Conquest, Death or even War. But more slender- kind of like Famine.

But everyone was different, right? It probably was nothing and he was- like always- overthinking. Not that he could help it. The fact that he had a severe case of Amnesia, didn’t help his case much.

Or it’s not like the scar on his lower belly made him feel uneasy and weird every time he looked at it or touched it. But it was only a scar, right? In his line of job- if you can call it that- scars became part of you.

_Still_ …why did he feel this way?

The scar was a long line from left to right, almost like a clean, surgical cut and was barely visible, only because of the Tattoo covering it. Three grey roses next to each other, curled together, almost in an embrace and-

“What?” his eyes widened for a second. Blue-green orbs stared at the three supposed grey roses, which now glowed a brilliant and rich red. Green all around them, curling right and left.

“Am I getting colorblind, or what?” he squeezed his eyes once, twice… maybe his brain was bleeding or something. But then everything would be red.

He tried tracing the roses with his fingers, but he immediately stopped as another wave of hot, burning pain surged through him.

Okay- he was totally _not_ freaking out. But the increase of his breathing and pale skin said otherwise.

I mean who wouldn’t freak out? The Tattoo who has been grey this whole time, now looked like something Michelangelo painted.

The first logical thing to do was to go to Dr. Sulli as fast as possible, but that was easier said than done.

Ace remembered suddenly the Deahtling outside and that he probably attracted the others that were with him too. They always hunted in groups. Like vicious animals.

He could go on the roof and eliminate them without problems, but he dropped his gun after he shoot the one who attacked him outside.

Annoyance and frustration were consuming him and slowly he started to forget the pain from his abdomen.

He needed a plan to get out of here as soon as possible. If only Conquest was here.

“Wait a second.” Ace looked around him. He went out of the bathroom and back into the staff area, but still nothing. He then went up the second floor and looked in each room and finally after searching the roof he stopped in his tracks and sighed loudly. His fists were clenched at his sides.

“Conquest!” he said aloud. His voice booming back and forth “Where the fuck are you!?”

_Silence_

Well…one thing was clear…no-two. The first one was that Conquest was clearly not there and the second one was that it was getting darker and darker outside.

He had no gun and he was not in the mood to risk going outside and risk his luck. The only thing that remained was his phone. And he prayed that it worked.

Without hesitating too much he reached for his back pocket and took out his phone, which seemed in a decent condition. Like always. But the relief that flooded his chest when he opened the phone, was like a breath of fresh air.

_Ring Ring_

“Conquest here, whassup?” Conquest’s voice was rough on the other side. “Whassup my ass, asshole” he mocked him in an annoyed voice. “Where are you? I have been here since forever”

“And you’re only now calling? What were you doing there, man” teased the older man.

“I was regaining consciousness after one of your dead friends tried to have a bite” he replied in an exasperating tone. “Isn’t it nice to have someone back you up? Ohh- wait a minute, it seems I don’t have that _someone_ ”

“Oh shit! Ace, are you okay?”

Great now he was concerned. “Yeah, yeah—cut the bullshit. What happened?”

Conquest groaned on the other side, but he didn’t care if he was being a drama queen. “Look something came up, and I’ll explain everything to you when you come back. Which should be asap”

His left eye ticked and his nostrils grew bigger as he took a deep breath. “I would if I was able too. Come pick me up. And take an extra gun with you.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in 10” said Conquest without further words and ended the call. 

~10 minutes later~

His phone rang for only two seconds which was his clue to get out because Conquest was here.

He got up from the couch, picked up the hoodie from the floor and went straight out the door, not bothering of any Deathlings because he knew Conquest either took care of them or they already moved on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit them. I'll do it in the future. (Yeah, Yeah--I KNOW, but... *internal struggle*)
> 
> And I wrote Chapter 6 and 7 on my phone, so the writing style might seem "weird?". I don't know, lol. Sorry in advance.

Chapter 7   
  


Conquest was just outside on his dark blue bike, which yeah it was beautiful, but his Meg was stunning in comparison. The sun was about to set, which reminded him again that he wasted a whole day.

Well... At least he got some sleep.

"Look who is finally here" said Ace loudly as the older man looked up at him with a grin on his lips.

Conquest was named like one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, and the same went for War, Death and Famine.

He met the four hunters a week after he woke up five years ago. The first time he heard their names he thought that it was pretty accurate, after he saw in what condition the world was.

Still- those aren't their real names. No one really knows them. But it was fine because he didn't know his name as well. Everything felt so unreal. Like, tomorrow he would wake up and be in a different world. Their names right now, were just their Avatar names, like in those RPG games Death once showed him. 

Right now, Conquest stood on his bike like the proud Hunter he was, wearing a square-patterned button up shirt. His dark-brown pants were tight in all the right places, showing off his muscular thighs.

Ace sighed internally as he drank Conquest's form. What? He was well aware of him liking men and apparently women too, seeing at how he found Famine attractive too.

He was just a sucker for tall, muscular men. And Conquest was on the top list. But with that said, other than thinking he was rather attractive, with that gray scruff and dark blonde hair, it meant nothing.

He wasn't looking for any kind of relationship. Or maybe he was. But it felt wrong to look at other people in that way. Maybe even repulsed by the idea only.

Furthermore, he saw Conquest, War, Death and Famine as his brothers and sister.

"Aww, Ace! My one and only!" and that's why Ace liked him. He was this goofy, old man, who even after the world went downwards, still found a way to make jokes and be funny.

"Sorry for ditching you today" said Conquest looking all sorry. And he better be-

"You better be" said Ace jokingly as he made his way towards Meg. He tried looking for his weapon, but there was no sight of it.

"Did you bring an extra-" he didn't even finish his sentence, as Conquest threw a gun in his direction. His reflexes kicked right in and without batting an eye caught the black piece of metal.

"Thanks" he said with a wink following after.

"So… you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, and I wanna hear what happened to ya, man. But we better do it after we get back."

"Yeah, you're right" it wasn't a good idea to wander the streets at night. The probability to encounter unwanted company increased to 80%.

As he got on his bike another wave of pain shot through him and he involuntarily winced. Which, thanks to his luck, didn't go unnoticed.

Conquest looked at Ace with worry latched on his face. "Hey, you alright? If you can't ride your bike, I can just drive us there. Then in the morning we come back for her." he pointed at Meg. 

"I'm fine" his voice was softer than before. Conquest was one to worry easily and in situations like this it was important to actually be serious with him. If not- well, no one liked a serious Conquest.

"It's just a stomachache," Yeah, no shit. He wished it was only that.

After that they both drove silently through the streets of Eastray, and after about 15 Minutes they were back at Dr. Sulli's laboratory. Which was an old warehouse at the end of town, next to the woods and river.

It was a big metal building with only a few windows in the upper area. The walls were thicker and held longer than you would think at first sight. It wasn't a pretty building. But again, nothing was now a days.

They made their way towards the entrance after parking their bikes, and as soon as both men stepped inside, the same pain he felt at Jo's struck him again. The same burning sensation poured like lava in his lower belly.

The pain took him so suddenly that he wasn't able to hide it. His arms went right always to his belly to only clutch at his shirt in vain hope.

" _Wooow_ , what's going on here" Famine's worried self being rushing at me, with questions in her eyes.

He felt so weird. Something, some kind of presence pulled at him from all directions, like they wanted him to hurry. But where?

In his confused state he let out a grunt "It's okay, I'm fine. My stomach is just burning up"

"Let's go to Sulli right now" commanded Famine without giving any other options. 

Sooner than later we were in front of Dr. Sulli's lab, the door made out of thick iron and could only be opened by using a complicated code. Dr. Sulli was more or less the secretive type. And maybe paranoid too. 

Famine punched in the code and the door opened after a loud click and a light turning green, signaling that Famine actually got it right, which was rare. 

Sulli's lab was like you would imagine a scientist lab to be. But more gruesome, because instead of rats and frogs behind glass or inside cages, there were dead people and body parts everywhere. Like in one of those Horror movies Death kept insisting he watch. 

But Ace preferred action and fantasy movies more. 

Famine, who was helping Ace stand with one hand under one of his shoulders, brought him next to a surgical table covered with white paper, or a white, thin material. 

"Dr. Sulli!" shout Conquest out loud, but the scientist wasn't nearby. 

"Where is he? Didn't he say he wanted to test something after -" he stopped talking and looked at Ace, unsure if he should continue. But stubborn Ace didn't let that go. 

"After what? What are you talking about? And more importantly what's going on here?" he inhaled deeply before continuing. The pain wasn't as intense as before, but a dull ache in his lower belly. "Why do I have a feeling you guys are hiding something from me-" it was more of a statement than a question. 

"We aren't. Or at least that's not what we want to do" Dr. Sulli made his appearance through a glass door wearing his long, white coat and combat boots and a gun by his side. You never knew when or where you had to fight for your life. 

"Doc! I thought we agreed on NOT saying anything before we were 100% sure!" Famine glared at Dr. Sulli, like she was about to strangle him. But we all knew that she would never use such methods. Only in extreme cases--

"Before you were sure? What are you talking about? What's going on!?

Everyone stared at him. Conquest and Famine looked guilty, and Dr. Sulli had this look on, that he couldn't quite decipher. 

" Did it have something to do with why you ditched me today, Conquest?" the older man still looked perplexed. Like he wasn't sure what to say. He looked back at Famine, whose hand reached up to tuck one strand of red hair behind her ear. Her firy, red hair almost reached her ass. 

But instead of Conquest nor Famine, it was Dr. Sulli who answered and impatient Ace. "Yes, it had something to do with that. No one really expected it to happen -" the short pause added to Ace's patience "-again, that is." 

"What do you mean? What happened. And it seems like I'm the only one who was kept in the dark" it almost hurt. The idea that they didn't trust him even after 5 years stung Ace between his ribs. 

He didn't have no one. In this world, who was slowly sticking in the hell. Still, he thought he made a good impression on his Hunter companions and mad scientist. 

But maybe it was all in his head. 

His blue-green eyes averted the others gaze. He felt somehow hollow. But Conquest, like always, saw right though him. 

"No, Ace. Stop it. We care about you as much as we care about each other. I thought that was something we agreed on long ago?" he approached the table he was sitting on, and laid his hand on Ace's shoulder, squeezing tight. His brown eyes seemed sincere. But the feeling still remained. 

He only gave a nod in response. And before Conquest could say anything else, Dr. Sulli interrupted once again.

"It's not that we wanted to keep it a secret. If you weren't unconscious the whole day you would have certainly seen it yourself."

With scrunched eyebrows and confused eyes he stared at Dr. Sulli. "Okay--" he didn't really know what else to say. And to Famine's own exasperation, she shook her head.

"Look, the same thing that happened 5 years ago when we, or Dr. Sulli, found you, happened again."

Ace only nodded in response. Biting his lips, as his hands were still clutching his lower belly. The skin under the thin garment was pulsing hotly. 

"Something happened when you found me?" he had no idea what the three people in front of him were talking about.

"Yes, Ace. Something _indeed_ happened" Dr. Sulli started pacing around the lab, searching for something. When he finally found what he looked for in a drawer, he took it out and approached Ace.

"The events that occurred that day, were catastrophic. Rocks and objects that we never saw before, rained down the sky. Or at least we thought at first they were some kind of rocks. After better looking we realized that they were fragments of buildings and infrastructures. " the photos he held in his hand were pushed in his direction. They were colorful pictures of Eastray and Sunny River. But the thing that struck Ace were the massive boulders, or what seemed like remains of a building, scattered everywhere.

" Wha--, but how? When I woke up everything looked fine" right, when he woke up Sunny Rover was flowing and the fields of flowers on the other side were in full bloom.

"Well that's because afterwards something even more strange happened. Everything dissolved in a matter of days. And only after we started researching the rests and areas around, we found you next to the River."

Ace couldn't stop staring at the pictures in his hands. Something about them seemed familiar. But didn't know what.

" Mm-" he noded his head again." And you mean, that whatever happened five years ago, happe9today again? " he finally tore his gaze and stared at Dr. Sulli, who was now leaning against a counter full of "medical" equipment.

"Not exactly the same thing. For once, it didn't rain buildings and cars" winced Famine. Conquest meanwhile, was scowling at the wall.

"You guys- can you stop dancing around the subject. What happened" his own patience was running out of control. He hated suspense. He knew that whatever happened today will have an impact on him, but he would prefer the news without all this "playing around the bush".

"Ace, you apperead 5 years ago, the same time many strange things happened all at once. Today many strange things happened again. The sky turned red, seeming like the start of the apocalypse accompanied by lightnings. It almost seemed that God had enough of all this chaos and decided to put an end to it. "

_Achoo!_

We all turned our heads in Conquest's direction. Talk about ruining the mood. 

After clearing his voice and glaring at the bulking man, Dr. Sulli continued his speech." Three new beings have appeared from nothing. Like you did, Ace, five years ago. Is it a coincidence or was it all planned."

Ave didn't know how to react to all of this. It was a lot. But he always knew that he didn't belong here. In this world.

He glanced at the pictures one last time, before setting them aside and taking a long, deep breath.

"Do you think they may know who I am? Or where I'm from?" he didn't want to have any hope, but after he couldn't help himself.

Maybe he will finally find out his name.

As realization hit him, his heart started racing.

"Erm... Look Ace, I don't wanna be a party popper. But just because they appeared out of nothing like you did it doesn't mean they know you." even though Conquest was being realistic, it still bothered him.

"I know, but at least now we know that something is going on. Something strange. And even if they can't help me, maybe they can help Dr. Sulli with his research." then realization hit him.

"Wait- they are here? And conscious?" he looked up at Dr. Sulli, nervousness now making him fidget with his hands. The burning sensation or the now deep red Tattoo almost forgotten.

"Yes, when we found them, they were all conscious and very confused. We managed to talk them in that we were actually the good guys and kind of explained that wondering around wasn't really wise. They came with willingly." Dr. Sulli took out his phone and wrote something.

" Death and War are currently with them. When you're read-"

" _IF_ you're ready-" interjected Famine, now next to Ace, her hands both on his shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes.

" Then you can go and talk to them. Okay?"

Dr. Sulli made a sound, stating his clear dislike at waiting even longer. But Famine was right.

" Mm-Mm" I nodded in response.

**Author's Note:**

> P. S : This story has also been posted on Wattpad and Quotev under - D-L-M- and Redberry.


End file.
